Sarah's Choice
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: Continuation of Jareth's Search. Something is missing and she doesn't know what it is. She hears voices echoing in a seemingly empty labyrinth and knows that these voices will help her find what is missing in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Well here starts another lonely night for me. Christine just left after trying to convince me to go out with her and her friend Eric. I told her I had a paper to write, which is sort of true but I'm not doing it tonight.

She looked at me all suspicious like. I can't stand it but I really don't feel like being a third wheel. She gets so nervous about me now. I guess I am growing tired of it. She tells me that I am not acting like myself.

Everyone tells me that now, even my professors. Dr. Austen loves my stories but she says now that they lack something. I have reread my old stories from a few semesters passed. I love them and yet have no idea how I can write like that again. Most are about the adventures of three friends: Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. I have tried to write about them now and then but I get stuck. It is like I lost them as characters for my stories.

I know something is wrong with me. My parents say it is a phase and that I'm just growing up. But I think it is more than that! I have visited the school's counselor. He told me to start a detailed journal which I have. But I don't know what good it will do either. They say I am depressed. I guess I can be.

I'm desperate. I am leaving soon to go out to a fortune teller. It is stupid and most likely a waste of my time. I'm at my wits end! My friend, Devin, wants to hypnotize me after my fortune teller meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

So fortune tellers are kind of weird. Though I guess I always knew that. I came in wearing some worn out clothes that felt comfortable. She gave me one look over and in a weird voice told me that, "You have a touched air about you dearie! Thou has done greatest in thee life!"

Greatest? Really? Let's see what greatest she can be thinking about. Well in high school I never dated because I was always stuck babysitting Toby. I was always some scenery for the high school plays. I rather have my life be a fairy tale and had very few friends because of it! As for greatest I guess that would be graduating and leaving that small town.

"Keep a weather eye open for owls coming your way," as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the table. Even though I was freaked out I was transfixed by her.

She looked fiercely at me, "You have such a sad love in your eyes. You have lost your true love."

"I have never been in love," I told her. At that she shook her head slowly and started tracing her long fingernails on the lines of my palm.

"I see it here," she pointed, "You have done great but don't remember it. It is such a pity."

I looked at my hand thinking how this was such a waste of time and money. She closed her cool brown eyes breathy heavy. I watched her wondering what was going to happen. Slowly her breathing stopped completely but her eyes flashed open with a brilliant blue light in them.

"Fear me…do as I say!...be your slave….what is said….is said," she gave a sudden gasp for air and collapsed on the table. I looked down at her in fear.

"Madam are you okay?" I shook her with my other hand since she was still holding my other tight.

She sat straight up, "Sarah!" She shouted so loud that it seemed to shake the entire room. I looked around for a phone or something to help her and when I looked back at her, her eyes were closed.

She shifted slightly in her chair and reopened her eyes. They looked normal this time. "Oh dearie, sorry I must have dozed off. So let's have a peak at what the future holds."

I know I must have looked freaked out. I got up as fast as I could and ran out of there.

I told Devin my experience she thinks the lady was over theatrical. I know theatrical and that was far more than just being theatrical. I kept telling Devin that the fortune teller said my name. Devin only shrugged at this because she knew I had made an appointment. But the thing is I made it under the name of Jena King.

So as for being hypnotized by Devin, who just left to think about what happened. I did as she said. I got comfortable and made myself relax. I could barely hear her voice as she guided me through.

I went to a place. It was supposed to be a place I was comfortable in and control in. I pictured at first the park home but then it changed to some other place. It was full of long passages and turns. There were weird creatures on the walls. They were looking at me with eyes that seemed to follow me. I moved passed them. The place smelt of dirt, decay, and yet something else. As I journeyed further down the passage it changed suddenly.

I was standing in front of two doors with very hideous knockers. I looked at them not knowing which one to knock. "It bery ude to stare!"

I jumped at the voice that came from the knocker with a ring in its mouth. "Sorry I just wanted to know where these doors go to."

The door knob mumbled something but I couldn't make it out. "I can't understand you." I removed the ring from his mouth.

He moved his mouth around, "That's better!"

"huh?" it came from the other knocker whose ring was in the ears of the creature.

"Well, well I see that you are back!" the knob said.

"What? Back, back where?" I looked around. I didn't know where I was.

"The Labyrinth, o' course!"

I set the ring on the ground of the door and walked away. Not wanting to go through them anymore. I don't know what made me change my mind. As I walked the more and more lost I was getting. I looked around at the different passages before me. Some were deeply covered with underbrush while others were covered from floor to wall with glitter. I didn't know which to go down.

"Sarah," it was faint as if it traveled through the wind. I turned around to find who had said my name. I heard it again as faint as a whisper. I followed the voice transfixed by it. I tried to figure out the emotion in it. The more and more further I traveled the louder and louder the voice became.

"Sarah," the voice said again in sadness, a deep heart wrenching sadness that made me quiver. I had to put my hand up on the walls so I wouldn't tremble.

I called out to the voice, "Here I am! Where are you?"

"How can it be? You forgotten me." There was no mistaking its pain. Tears started pouring down my face.

I had no idea what to do. A sudden earthquake shook the ground but it wasn't an earthquake it was Devin trying to bring me back.

I opened my eyes to look up at her. "What?"

"Are you okay? You were trembling and crying," her eyes were wide. I felt my face. I had cried my cheeks were still wet from the tears.

"Someone was calling me," I said suddenly. I never got to find out who it was and why they were sad.

"I was calling you."

I shook my head, "No it wasn't you. It…," I thought about the voice, "it…was a man's voice. He was so sad and so much in pain."

She is now even more nervous about me than before. I guess I should have realized that a disembodied male voice in my head isn't a good thing especially a sad one.


	3. Chapter 3

Devin and I haven't talked about the other night. Nor do I want to bring it back up. We are all with our group of friends at lunch. Christine is with her new boyfriend, Eric. Totally saw that one coming. They are talking about classes and such but I don't feel like joining in right now.

My mind is still on the voice. I am coming slightly obsessed with it. It is hard to explain but I feel like I should KNOW whose voice it is. Anyway I have to start my creative writing assignment paper.

I want something just purely magical. I don't know why but it feels right.

"Earth to Sarah! Come in Sarah!"

I look up from my food. Adam who is now joining our table is smiling up at me. "Yeah?"

"Just wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your book, we were all talking about it but you seem to be distracted by something else," he gave me a slight worried look. I should be used to those looks but when he gives it makes my heart pound a little bit more.

He handed me the worn out red book. I took it and my hand brushed the title. It was if I was shocked by electricity. I stood up suddenly took my book bag and left saying I needed to get back to the apartment before class.

I hurried out of the Union with the book clutched tight in my hand. I made my way to the small park that is on the outskirts of the school. I just dropped all of my stuff on to the ground and examined the book. Its title glittered in the light of the afternoon sun. THE LABYRINTH

Instantly it took me to what the knocker had said, "The Labyrinth, o' course."

I played with the book too afraid to open it but eventually I did. I read it but I know the story by heart like it is engraved in me.

I closed my eyes holding on to the book.

"Sarah," it was the voice. It was no mistaking that voice its richness, its sadness, its pain.

"I am here," I shout out to it. "Please help me! Take away my pain!"

"I did." It was all it said and yet it echoed throughout the passages of the labyrinth I was in. I looked around for something anything that could help me. "You need to stop fighting."

"Please," I was in tears again. I can hear the owner of the voice make a tender sigh. I start running towards where I heard the sigh but I don't get closer, "Where are you?"

"Everywhere and nowhere."

I slipped on a loose stone and collapse to the ground. I feel a strong tender hand lifted me up and back onto my feet but there is no one around.

"I've made a choice and now I regret it."

"Let me help you!" I shout to the voice over and over. But don't get a reply.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows from last chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Reader:** **This story does a change in the point of view. There is a reason for the sudden change so please bear with me while we verge on some unknown adventure to come.** **All will be explained in the end. So enjoy and review!**

* * *

I haven't heard the voice again but it stills haunts me. I grabbed my hair and tried to get a grip on reality but for some reason or maybe no reason at all I couldn't. I looked longingly out of my window as if waiting for the scene outside it to suddenly change. I shook my head to remove the thoughts. I needed everything to concentrate on this paper but I'm restless.

I closed my eyes thinking of only the voice. It was slowly consuming me. I concentrated on its sadness and pain, wishing to be there in the labyrinth right now.

xxxx

When Sarah opened her eyes she was somewhere else completely different and yet knew it was the labyrinth again. She slightly shivered in the coolness of the wind. She was in some type of forest. She bit her lip nervously wondering if she should yell out to the voice. She was about to when she heard the crackling of a fire close by. Slowly she got onto her hands and knees and crept up to the bushes which were hiding the light of the fire.

Yet as she did so she saw nothing but the fire burning though from time to time she could hear voices nearby it.

"It's falling apart. Soon nothing will remain," it was a rough voice.

"Aye, brother, nothing." Sarah looked over where she heard it but saw nothing not even a shadow. The voice remaindered her for some reason of a valiant knight guarding a bridge from trespassers.

She heard an intake of what had to be wind but then came a loud, "Sawah!"

The two other disembodied voices made sudden noises but eventually the first voice said quietly, "Shh…don't say anything. You know how he has been."

Sarah bent closer wanting them to go on but the voices had stopped and were replaced later by loud snoring. She listened in wonder. Who are they? She slowly curled up in a ball still remaining hidden but could still feel the slight warmth of the fire. For some reason this place with those voices there not far away comforted Sarah as she fell into an easy sleep for the first time since she heard the voice. She knew she would wake at her desk on top of the creative writing assignment that waited for her.

But she didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah woke up with a start early in the morning. She looked around scared not remembering where she was. She brushed her hair with her hand causing dirt and leaves to become untangled from her hair. She looked around confused then remembered. She turned suddenly to the clearing behind the bush towards where she heard the voices last night. She looked through the leaves to see that there was nothing there.

Sarah slowly crawled her way out towards the clearing. She was pulled by some unknown force but she had to get a closer look at the area. She looked down at a rock that had a bag and a bracelet on it. She looked carefully at them then slowly she took off her high school ring and placed in on the rock beside the other items.

She left without turning back. She walked for ages it seemed not knowing where she was really going. Every now and then she would hold her head. _Get a grip of yourself!_

She was in a different part of the labyrinth now with the forest behind me. Slowly she looked up towards the castle that had to be in the middle of the labyrinth. With a deep breath she started heading up towards it. Knowing there she might find the answers she desperately clung to.

xxxx

Now the voices she heard were not just voices but three creatures of the Labyrinth that were sleeping. They awoke shortly after Sarah left. They slowly gathered their things. It was a dwarf that spotted the ring first. He took in his hands as it shone brightly in the early light.

His eyes grew in surprised at the engraving on the silver band. "Uh…you better comes see this!"

"Pretty!"

Hoggle held the carefully like it might disappear any moment from their view. "It's hers!"

"It can't be our lady!"

But they looked closer at it. They all recognized the ring with its orange stone in the silver band with etchings of theater characters on one side and inside in elegant writing the name shown _Sarah Williams._

xxxx

She looked at the tall open gate. It was so quite. "I'm on the edge of the Goblin City it shouldn't be this quite," she told herself and yet she had no idea how she knew these things. She boldly went through them.

The city was vacant. There were no sides of life. She kept looking down the long twisting streets for any sides of life but it was only a ghost town.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed through the city. It sent a shiver down her spine. She walked closer to the castle all while waiting on something to happen.

She made her way to the door and pushed it open. It creaked open reveling the darkness of the castle corridors. The smell of decay, abandonment lingered in the air. Her shoes echoed as they hit the wet stone floor. She weaved in and out of the cobwebs as she made her way to the throne room. It was massive and yet no one had sat on the throne for quite some time.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She turned around to see if there were any signs of life anywhere. The longer she stayed the more she knew something was wrong here. She sighed and started to climb up the stairs behind the throne.

When she appeared at the top she found herself in an entirely different world. There were stairs and arches everywhere yet led to nowhere or as far as she could tell.

"It's Sarah! Is anyone here?" she called out.

Her hair blew around her but there was no wind. She could hear whispers around her again she shouted, "It's me Sarah! Hello?"

She climbed up the stairs on her right then stood on the edge overlooking many other passages. Though there was still no wind her hair kept flying around her and the whispers grew. She tried her best to hear what they were saying and at times she could almost make them out.

"Sarah," it was the voice. It was much clear than it had been.

"Here I am!" She shouted looking around for the owner but saw only the numerous stairs.

"Can't it really be you? Or are we all going mad?" The voice still had its deep pain but there was also a hidden cruelness in its words.

"It is me. Really it is." She held her place as she spoke. "Where are you?"

"I am really nowhere. Why are you here?"

She held her head up high, "I came to help. I came for answers to my questions."

A cruel high-pitched laughter filled the passages it echoed so loud that she had to cover her ears with her hands. She closed her eyes down hard wanting the voice to stop.

She cried out at the top of her lungs, "Stop you're hurting!" Tears were slowly coming down her cheeks from the painful sound that still rang in her ears.

Gentle arms embraced her lovingly. Then something tenderly lowered her hands down from her ears. She didn't want to open her eyes fearing that she may see nothing. Something was touching her face. It made her shiver and caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

She felt a sudden pressure on her forehead. She couldn't help it but she started shaking in fear, "Please don't hurt me."

"Shh…now, I won't." said the same voice that had laughed so cruelly at her. She felt it grab her hand and pull her away from the edge. She wanted to open her eyes but kept them firmly shut.

The unknown force pulled her along up and down stairs till it finally stopped. She heard the creak of a door open then the click as it closed.

"What are you going to do to me?" her voice shook as she stood somewhere unknown.

"Nothing."

There was silence. Though she could tell that the voice had not left her for she could hear its breathing. "How are you here?" it wasn't in anger, pain, or sadness.

"Something is missing in my life. I had it before but it's gone now." She felt as if the owner of the voice was looking at her intently.

"Why do you keep your eyes closed?"

"I'm afraid to open them and see nothing," she felt something brush her cheeks which caused her to open her eyes.

"Well?"

She looked around the room. It was a bedroom. Nothing really grand but had a level of comfort that suited her. She saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked so deadly pale. Then looked around the room with its furniture but she realized she was alone. She sat hunkered over on the soft bed.

To where she heard the voice last she looked right at the spot, "It's a very nice room."

"Do you know who I am?"

She held her head in hands. The voice thought she could see them but she could not. Like many of the things here she heard but never saw anything. It was madding. As much as she searched her mind she couldn't find anything to help her it was as if it was taken away from her.

She felt the thing touch her it felt like arms being wrapped around her to comfort her, "It's okay, Sarah. I know things are scary for you right now."

She moved away from it angrily, "How do you know!? How can you even understand what is going on, right now for me!?" She held herself with her arms not wanting the unknown force to touch her again.

"I was just trying to be generous!" it spat back at her in anger.

"Generous, what do you know of generosity?" she yelled back. She was being cruel but she didn't care right now. She felt as if she was being taunted by the voice.

"Enough of this!" she felt the presence leave the room. She turned around and ran towards the bed. She collapsed on it and cried onto the pillows.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly after some time alone in the room she emerged. It was beginning to rain. She walked over to one of the massive windows that looked over the labyrinth. She stared at it in wonder.

"It's falling apart," the voice was again in sadness.

"That's terrible. Is there anything you can do about it?" she continued to look down at it. At times she swore she saw parts of the walls collapse or fade into nothing.

"I'm afraid not. Even the inhabitants are fading into nothing. There are so very few of us around now," it was to her right. She looked over at where it was still seeing nothing.

"I'm so sorry." It was all she could say and she knew it wasn't enough.

"You have no reason to be sorry," it paused for a moment, "You can't see me can you?"

She sadly held her down as she did so she felt the presence grab her chin and lift it up. She could almost feel the warmth of its breath on her skin. She blinked but stared straight in front of her at nothing.

"Don't worry about it. It may be a good thing that you can't. I'm paler than you. My hair is so translucent now." It let go of her chin. She released the breath she was holding.

"Do you have anything to eat?" she said in a small voice. She was dreadfully hungry.

"Yes though barely anyone here eats anymore."

xxxx

"We have to tell him you know. It is our rightful duty!" it was the voice of the knight Sarah had pictured.

"He won't like it," as Hoggle followed Sir Didymus up towards the castle.

"Where are thou brother?" as Sir Didymus turned to face Hoggle. Both turned behind them to nothing.

"Ludo!" the two called out. But there was no sign of the gentle giant. The dwarf and the knight looked at each other and hurried up towards the castle.

xxxx

"Is it satisfying?"

Sarah looked up from her plant. She didn't realize that she wasn't alone. "Yes thank you," she paused then said to her plant, "I'm sorry about being angry at you. You have been quite generous, considering."

She waited for him to reply but there was nothing. She listened intensely and could hear something on the wind.

"If you will excuse me for a moment," said the voice kind of urgently.

Sarah continued eating and when she was done she got up. She walked around the room with its large paintings and shields but they told her nothing. She slowly walked out into the hall. It was then she heard more voices. She tipped toed over to where they were.

"It's her ring!" it was one of the voices from the forest. They found her ring on the rock.

"I can see that, Hogwart," the male's voice responded cruelly. She wrinkled her nose when he said the name for some reason she knew it wasn't right.

"Send us on a quest for her before it is too late! Our brother, Ludo, vanished this day!"

Sarah held her head. She was having a terrible headache suddenly. She was using all her effort to concentrate on the conversation but the pain in her head was growing.

"She is here in the castle." The other two voices gasped, "And I don't want you two fussing over her. She can't see us no how."

She closed her eyes to the pain. She tried to walk away from the room but staggered into it instead. Hot tears were in her eyes from the pain. In a raspy voice Sarah tried to apologize. One of them rushed over to her and held her. But it didn't help for the room was still spinning, "I know them," she gasped.

"There, there, precious. It has been rough here for you." The gentle voice tried to comfort her.

She grabbed at the being shaking it, "You don't understand I know them!"

She almost fell to the floor but the being was holding tight to her. "I'm…we're here for you."

The tears were still falling, "I know them. I know them. Why won't you listen?"

The rough voice called out to her, "It'll be okay, Sarah. We hears you."

"If you need anything my lady…"

"I'll call," she stumbled onto the chair. She looked through her tears. She could almost see three figures standing around her worried. She tried to concentrate but it was no use the room went dark.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review below!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hoggle," Sarah mumbled in her sleep, "Ludo….Sir…Sir Didymus…."

But they were gone now. He did everything he could to not have the dwarf and the knight disappear but the power was too great. He did his best to comfort her but there was only so much. A fever had taken hold of her and was spreading throughout her body.

He held her hand tightly as if she too might fade into nothingness. "You can't leave me again Sarah."

She twitched violently in her sleep. He moved a stray hair that was plastered to her sweaty forehead. As he did so he noticed his hands were slowly becoming transparent. Soon his time was coming. It was his fault that there was nothing left. He loathed the power he had over Sarah with everything ounce of his being. He hated walking through the halls, the Labyrinth remembering Sarah who could not remember him. He wished foolishly that it would slowly fade to nothing. And it was.

He destroyed his own kingdom. And now his kingdom was destroying his Sarah. The fever had yet break. He held to her close. He felt her eyelashes brush the skin of his chest. He looked down at her expecting her eyes to be open but not be focused on him. But they were focused on him.

She weakly whispered, "Jareth."

Cradling her closer, "I'm here, Sarah. I'm always here."

"You're fading."

"But I will always be there for you," he rocked her gently back and forth. "I love you."

"I know. I think I have always known."

She closed her eyes and held his face with her hand. "I found what was missing."

"What was it?"

"You." It was the last thing he heard as he faded away.


	8. Chapter 8

Well apparently my writer's block as my teacher called it is over. I handed my story in and she loved it. She loved that I brought Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus back and loved the character of Jareth. Though it made her sad the way it ended but I couldn't think of a better ending.

It makes me kind of sad too. I wanted a happy ending but couldn't think of one. Instead he professes his love but fades into nothing. I know my teacher wasn't too fond of the main character being me but she realized it fit with the other stories.

I image that is what happened. That is why I am acting weird. Jareth took my memories of the Labyrinth away. It kind of made me feel better. I wish that is what did happen instead of being just a dream but he returned in some way. Oh well I got a date with Adam tonight.

xxxxx

I read her essay and at the bottom I wrote to her.

_Keep a weather eye open for an owl, precious. ~J._

___**THE END**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and all the reviews. I haven't decided if I want to continue this or not. Any ideas?**


End file.
